


某月某日火影办公室

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: 叔鸣佐
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	某月某日火影办公室

大白天的，火影办公室的窗帘拉得严严实实，缝隙里透出一丝丝光，投射在一段白嫩的颈项上。七代目缠着绷带的手没轻没重地揉捏柔顺地贴着发尾的后颈，仿佛安抚发情期的猫。正骑在他腿上微微颤抖的人勾下头泄愤般地咬在七代目肌肉紧实的肩上，低低的呻吟从齿列中逸出，搔得七代目心痒。  
  
“佐助，有点痛啊我说，”七代目轻声对颈侧任性的人说，热气熏得佐助莹白的耳廓微微发红，“不要害羞，叫给我听听嘛。”  
  
“你这个……吊车尾！”宇智波佐助抬头在鸣人耳垂上啃了一口，被黑披风掩盖的赤裸的身体往前蹭了蹭，想要逃避什么一般。  
  
“嗯……我想想……”鸣人像是在摸索着什么，“是在这里吧我说。”  
  
隐藏在黑披风下的七代目的另一只手重重地顶住了湿热温软的甬道里某一处。  
  
身上的男人闷哼一声，身体猛地一震，垂在七代目胯部两侧的大腿不自觉地收紧了。  
  
七代目呵呵笑了两声：“我记性果然很好的说。”  
  
他又加了两指，对准那个脆弱的敏感点毫不留情地摁压，鸣人满意地听到压抑不住的喘息声断断续续地填满了空旷的火影办公室。  
  
“这不就很好嘛，”七代目缠着绷带的手扶起佐助低垂的头，将那张端丽明艳的脸正正地摆在自己面前，“佐助真好看。”  
  
他真心赞叹，被情欲侵染的好看脸孔不再像平日般冰冷，漂亮的眼睛里聚起了动情的水汽，有些别扭但纵容地看着他，泄出阵阵呻吟的双唇微微打开，诱人的姿势像是索吻。  
  
鸣人没有犹豫，凑上前与恋人交换了一个粘腻的吻。  
  
“行了……呜嗯……”佐助难耐地在鸣人腿上扭了扭，七代目颇具规模的性器早已精神抖擞地站起，与佐助兴奋地流水的那一根紧紧贴着，一只修长好看的手正将两人的性器圈住上下撸动。  
  
那只手离开了，佐助向身后摸去，握住了鸣人作乱的手：“拿……出去，换你……那个来！”  
  
“等不及了？”鸣人反手抓住佐助的，将他五指岔开，紧紧地扣住，“正好我也是呢。”  
  
七代目两手扶在佐助腰侧，示意软软地靠在自己胸前的人起来一点：“佐助我没有手啦，自己拿着放进去好不好？”  
  
佐助眼神带怒地瞪了鸣人一眼，却紧紧地咬着牙一声不吭。他勉强地撑起上身，独臂撇到身后轻车熟路地摸到了已经软得流水的后穴。佐助抿紧双唇，往里探入了两指撑开闭合的穴口，对准鸣人挺立的性器慢腾腾地坐下去。  
  
“好熟练啊佐助，”鸣人感受到性器被包裹进温热紧致的穴肉，喟叹一声，“佐助里面……真是舒服啊！一直在吸我呢，可爱。”  
  
“闭嘴、啊……白痴！”佐助别过头不肯看鸣人，放在腰侧的手突然发力，将他往下按去。七代目腰跨耸动，轻松地顶弄起来，勾起了身上那人甜蜜的呻吟。  
  
实际上佐助今天刚从远方出差回来，一到办公室便扔下卷轴揪住被文件淹没的火影的领子把人提起来亲了个嘴，漂亮的脸上冷漠的表情一成不变，好像刚才迫不及待亲吻久别恋人的不是自己一样。  
  
被佐助难得主动的举动惊得楞住的七代目呆呆地眨了眨眼，嘴唇上温热的触感稍纵即逝，鸣人回过神来，隔着办公桌就吻了上去，唇舌交缠间，鸣人模糊不清的放狠话道：“你这样……我忍不了的哦。”  
  
佐助用犬齿轻轻地摩擦着鸣人的下唇：“什么时候让你忍了？”  
  
“哗”的一声，鸣人十分熟练地拉上了椅背后的窗帘，七代目的办公桌又一次见证了影与支影的恋爱日常。  
  
“唔嗯……”佐助单手搂着鸣人的脖子，头抵在对方肩上，随着鸣人顶弄的节奏上下起伏。  
  
腿好酸……  
  
佐助后悔这个姿势了，他动作的频率越发的慢，最后整个人都软软地靠在了鸣人怀里。  
  
“累了？”鸣人小幅度地抽插，对佐助一开始气势汹汹地主动袭击结果做到中途便嫌疲累的脾气心知肚明，“那就换个姿势吧我说。”  
  
他将人一把抱起，解开佐助的披风铺在办公桌上。全身上下本来就只剩了一件披风的佐助被剥开了最后一层外壳，露出遍布吻痕的身躯，本就光洁的皮肤在黑披风的映衬下显得格外的白。  
  
他侧过头，一双水润润的异色瞳被情欲激得茫然，似有神而无神地望着分开他的双腿大力操干他的七代目火影。那人一头金发在光照不足的室内仍然灿烂——也不知是颜色在佐助心里印刻太深还是什么别的原因——额角有汗珠滑落，掠过鸣人海蓝的眼，滴在佐助小腹上。  
  
“佐助你……还有闲心来，”鸣人握住了佐助抚上他脸侧的手，“帮我……擦汗吗？”  
  
他找到那个熟悉的位置，重重地肏了上去：“看来是我还不够努力啊。”  
  
“啊啊啊——”身下那人立时便挺直了腰，被猛烈地操弄敏感点的巨大快感刺激得佐助全身都紧绷了，两条笔直修长的腿死死地别住鸣人的腰，看起来像是把人往自己身体里送一般。  
  
“鸣人，呜……不……啊嗯……”佐助口齿不清地喊着恋人的名字，快要到达顶峰的那一瞬间，他瞪大了眼，双唇大张却发不出任何声音，呻吟被令人发疯的快感压在了喉咙里。  
  
鸣人摁住佐助无意识扭动的身体，对准那一点大力蹭过去，身下人嘴开阖翕动，无声地叫着他的名字攀上顶点，乳白色的浊液喷得两人满腹都是，甚至在佐助小巧精致的下巴上也挂了一缕粘稠的液体。高潮时佐助后穴痉挛般收缩，紧紧地裹住挺动的肉刃，高热的穴肉长了小嘴似的吮吸住鸣人的性器。七代目不再忍耐，直直地对着佐助的敏感点射了出来。  
  
“虽然不太好……”鸣人埋在佐助的体内并不拔出来，短暂的不应期后，射了一发本来已经软掉的性器很快便又硬了起来。  
  
“再来一次吧，佐助。”  
  
  
  



End file.
